


Selbstbetrug

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Points of View
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kuss war nur eine simple Berührung der Lippen, doch warum waren seine Folgen nie so einfach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selbstbetrug

Er hatte im Nachhinein von dem Kuss erfahren. Und er verstand auch nicht warum er sich so darüber aufregte.   
  
Es war doch nur eine simple Berührung der Lippen, während das Adrenalin in ihren Adern gerautscht hatte und nicht mehr... oder doch?

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sie hatte es nicht kommen gesehen. Wie auch? Sie hatten zwar miteinander geflirtet, aber nicht ernsthaft und nicht so wie er und Eames, also warum der Kuss?  
  
Warum hatte sie ihn erwidert? Diese sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen und seinen ureigenen Geschmack, der für einen Moment alles andere überdeckt hat?

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Er hatte es nicht geplant. Er hatte nicht mal genau mitbekommen wie es dazu kam. In dem einen Moment erklärte er ihr etwas und im nächsten... beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und schon war es wieder vorbei.  
  
Es spielte keine Rolle, aber warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, dass er sich selbst belog?  
  
Ende


End file.
